You Must Not Remember
by Ocean Rlack
Summary: Remus Lupin former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and werewolf is at an Order meeting one day and he and his friend Sirius Black hear about this girl who's been missing for a number of years. When Remus and Sirius go out to find this girl and come
1. Chapter 1

You Must Not Remember Summary: Remus Lupin former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and werewolf is at an Order meeting one day and he and his friend Sirius Black hear about this girl who's been missing for a number of years. When Remus and Sirius go out to find this girl and come across a young lycanthope boy who happens to be the girl's best friend, can Remus Lupin finally have the child he has always wanted?  
Disclaimor: I do not own Harry Potter.

"You must not remember"said a voice.Then"Obliviate"  
Everything began to turn black.The person who was Obliviated knew no more.

"Albus, what are you playing at?"asked Severus Snape, at an Order of the Phoenix meeting that was taking place.  
"Kingsley, I recall a years ago you had a case of a missing child after attack on a town, am I correct?" Albus Dumbledore asked.  
"Yes, the child's mentor was the person who reported the child missing."Kingsley Shacklebolt said to Albus.Albus gave a sigh.  
"Would you please tell me the name of the child?"Albus asked.  
"Alanis Pettulus."Kingsley said.  
"Pettulus?"Severus asked.He looked at Albus."Albus?"he said confused.The last name was familiar.  
"Severus, does the last name seem familiar to you?"Albus asked.  
"Yes.I knew a man named Eric Pettulus.Died after the defeat of You-Know-Who."Severus said.A grunt came from Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody.  
"My group of Aurors had some trouble with that man.He ended up getting killed."Alastor grunted, his glass eye looking through the back of his head.  
"His wife, Grace, ended up dying after giving birth to their daughter, but that was a year before You-Know-Who's defeat."Severus told them."Eric said how he had no other relatives, and there were none that he knew of on Anne, his wife's, side of the family, that he gave his daughter to a man named Nicholas Kholes."he said.  
"That's awerful giving up a child to a complete stranger!"Molly Weasley said.  
"It wasn't a complete stranger.He knew the person, and he also knew that Kholes murdered his own daughter.He hated girls.He also had a son."Severus said."He was 18 at the time."he said.  
"Kingsley, how old do you suppose Ms. Pettulus would be?"Albus asked.  
"About 15 years old."Kingsley said.  
"How old would Mr. Kholes's son be right now?"Albus asked.  
"33 years old."Kingsley said."Why Albus?"he asked.  
"What if Mr. Kholes took Ms. Pettulus away from his father years ago?"Albus asked.  
"It's possible.I mean he could simply say that he is the child's parent."he said.  
They all thought for a while.  
"What was the last name of the child again?"Nymphadora Tonks asked Kingsley eagerly.  
"Pettulus.Why?"Kingsley asked.  
"Isn't there a Joseph Pettulus in the Department of Mysteries?"Tonks asked.  
"I believe so.Why?"Kingsley asked.  
"Well instead he could've taken her name and changed his first name so he couldn't be recognised."Tonks pointed out.  
"It's possible."Albus said.He thought for a minute."Oh yes, I remember.A while ago he sent a report to me about something in the department."he recalled.  
"Some Unspeakable."Sirius mumbled.  
"He is.He has a high job in the Department of Mysteries."Arthur Weasley told Sirius.  
"Really? Does the Ministry know he's leaking information to Albus?"Sirius asked.  
"No.I don't really think they do.But, if they do, they're not paying attention to it."he said honestly.  
"So, what are we going to do about Ms. Pettulus?"Severus asked.  
"I think, we should meet Ms. Pettulus."Albus said.  
"What do you mean by that Albus?"Alastor asked.  
"Well, I'm going to send her a letter, to meet me at Hogwarts, and I'm going to be in a meeting with a few of you."Albus said.  
"Ah.That makes sense."Remus said.  
"How?"Sirius asked Remus.  
"Albus is going to pretend to be in a meeting, when Ms. Pettulus comes so then he and a few Order members could meet her."Remus said.  
"Oh."Sirius said."Well, it does make sense."Sirius said nodding.  
"Alright.So, I must be off, and I believe some of you may have somewhere to be at the moment, and I have a letter to write.Good night everyone."Albus said before leaving with a 'Pop!' 


	2. Chapter 2

You Must Not Remember Chapter 2

Summary:Look to first chapter Disclaimor:look above for clues.

Alanis Pettulus was sitting on the porch swing with her friend Daniel DeRusso, when an owl came.The owl landed on her knee and screeched at the sight of Daniel.  
"Hey Dan! This owl doesn't like you!"Alanis stated while she laughed.  
"N-not many animals l-like werewolves, Alanis."Daniel said looking at his hands that were folded on his lap.  
Alanis opened the letter and read it.Her eyes went wide while reading it and she gasped.  
"It's from Albus Dumbledore! The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot, who has Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards-"Alanis began.  
"Order of M-merlin First class, and He's on h-his very own Chocolate Frog c-card.And don't f-forget h-he's 150 years o-old."Daniel said nodding."Why w-would he write t-to y-you?"he asked.  
"He wants me to meet him at 1:30 today to discuss something."Alanis said.  
Daniel looked at his friend Alanis and studied her for a while.Alanis had waist long light silver and dark silver hair which was tied back, and her silver bangs hid her sky blue eyes from veiw.  
"A-alright then.I-I should be getting home a-anyways."Daniel said standing up.  
"I'll floo to your house after the meeting alright, Daniel?"Alanis said.Daniel nodded, while blushing a bit.  
"B-Bye Skylar."Daniel said, using his nickname for her.  
"Don't forget, You howl at the Moon-"Alanis started.  
"A-and You b-bark at cars."Daniel smiled before leaving.  
Alanis grinned as she watched her blond headed friend walk away from the house.  
"Cars, what will muggles come up with next?"Alanis said, shaking her head.She looked at her watch and gasped."Bloody Hell, is that the time? I have to get going."she said before she went to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder from the pot on the mantle.She lit a fire in the fireplace and stepped in the fireplace"Hogwarts!"she yelled.  
She fell out of a fireplace and guessed she was in the Great Hall which was deserted.She wandered around the school for a bit until she saw a lady.  
"Excuse me, Ma'am, can you tell me where Headmaster Dumbledore's Office is?"Alanis asked softly.The woman turned around.  
"I'll bring you there."she said."I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, I teach Transfiguration." Minerva said.  
"I'm Alanis Pettulus."Alanis said.  
"Ah yes, Ms. Pettulus, the Headmaster was expecting you a bit earlier."Minerva said.  
"Oh well, I'm afraid my friend had an emergency and I needed to help him out."Alanis said.Minerva looked at her.  
"What is your friend's name?"Minerva asked.  
"Daniel DeRusso."Alanis said, smiling as she said her friend's name.  
"Is he a wizard?"she asked interestedly.  
"Oh yes.He's my age."Alanis said.She thought for a second."I really wonder why the Headmaster wanted to speak to me."she said."Though, my Father said to expect the unexpected from him, and also that the Headmaster is off his rocker."Alanis said tilting her head to one side.  
"Well, everyone's believed that, since before he became Headmaster."Minerva said honestly."Most people thought that he was just being Brilliant in his own way."she told Alanis."So tell me more about Mr. DeRusso.What are his parents names?"Minerva asked.  
"I don't really know.He doesn't really know himself.They abandoned him after something happened to him when he was 4."Alanis said uncomfortably.  
"What's wrong with him?"Minerva asked.  
"Well, he's a Werewolf.Oh, but please don't tell anyone that.He wouldn't want anyone to know.It took him a year before he could tell me."Alanis said quickly.Minerva nodded.  
They finally reached the gargoyle.  
"Canary Creams."Minerva said.  
The gargoyle moved and they went on the stairs.Alanis knocked on the door and after a 'come in' they entered the office.In the office was Albus Dumbledore himself, a brown haired and eyed man, a red-headed couple, a woman with purple hair, a huge black dog, and a red phoenix.  
"Is this a bad time Albus?"Minerva asked, smiling at Albus.Her smile faded.  
"Oh not at all Minerva."Albus said."Why don't you two sit down."he said, after conjuring up two chairs.They went to sit in them.He looked at Alanis"I'm Albus Dumbledore."he said to Alanis holding out his hand.Alanis shook it.  
"Alanis Pettulus, sir."Alanis said.She folded her hands on her lap.  
"This is Molly and her husband Arthur Weasley."Albus said.Alanis nodded to Molly and Arthur.She looked at Arthur.  
"You're the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department, aren't you?"Alanis asked Arthur, who nodded.  
"Yes.I find Muggles really interesting."Arthur said.  
"Oh yes.They're very interesting.Especially electricity, and how that works."Alanis said.  
"This is-"Alanis cut Albus off, who was looking at the purple haired woman.  
"you're Tonks the Auror aren't you? Dad says you're a Metamorphmagus and you like to be call Tonks, your surname because you don't like the name Nymphadora!"Alanis said looking at Tonks.  
"Yep, that's me."Tonks said proudly at being recognised by a stranger.  
"And this is Remus Lupin, and his dog Snuffles."Albus said.Alanis looked strangely at Remus trying to see if she could recognize him.  
"Nope.I haven't the slightest who you and your dog are."Alanis said in a defeated tone. Albus chuckled.The Phoenix flew over and landed on Alanis's knee.  
"Who's is he?"Alanis said, pointing to the Phoenix who sang a few happy notes.  
"That, Ms. Pettulus, is Fawks the Phoenix."Albus said.  
"Oh really? Phoenix's are really rare."Alanis said.She looked at the Phoenix's beak."If I'm right this Phoenix is over 500 years old."Alanis said.Fawks nodded and sang a few notes.  
"Well, guessing from Fawks's reaction, I'd guess you were right."Albus said surprised.  
Alanis pet Fawks's soft feathers, before looking at Albus.  
"Mr. Dumbledore, I was really shocked when I received an owl from you this afternoon, I must say, I'd like to know why you decided to write me."Alanis said pleasantly.  
"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to attend Hogwarts, actually."Albus said."I know you should've gotten a letter at age 11, but since you haven't, I decided to see now if you'd like to."he explained.  
Alanis thought for a minute.If she were to go to Hogwarts, she would have to practically abandon Daniel, and she wouldn't ever want to do that.She would have to give up learning from Ms. Fleck, and she wouldn't want to do that at all either.  
"Well? Have you thought of an answer?"Albus asked.  
"I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline, Headmaster."Everyone was shocked.Albus had just offered her coming to Hogwarts for schooling, and she said no?  
"Do you have any reasons, for your answer?"Albus asked.  
"Well, I already have a teacher for all the subjects I need to learn, so I really don't need to come to Hogwarts."Alanis said.  
"Yes, but every child needs to make friends and school is a place to meet new people." Albus said.  
"I really don't think friends are necessary."Alanis said."If you don't mind Headmaster, I really have to get home, before my Father does."she said before getting up from her chair."My Father must never know we had this conversation."she said.  
"Ah, yes, well, if you change your mind, you can owl me."Albus said.  
"It was very nice meeting you."she said before leaving.  
"That was weird."Sirius Black said after changing back from his dog animagi form.  
"Now why would some one decline an offer to come to Hogwarts?"Remus said confused.  
"I don't know."Albus said honestly, before he popped a lemon drop into his mouth, deep in thought.

You know the drill pplz!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-Phantom of the Opera Rocks! I wish I owned it and Harry Potter, but alas, I do not. Meanies. : p

Summary, go back to first chapter people

A week later, Remus and Sirius found where Alanis lived and saw her talking to a blond haired boy with olive green colored eyes.They both had a charm on themselves so they were invisable as they watched.They listened to what they were saying.  
"Happy birthday Dan."Alanis said handing Daniel a small wrapped package.Daniel opened it, and held up a necklace with an dove hanging from it.Daniel looked at Alanis, who smiled."Don't worry, it's not silver, it's pewter."she said.She took the necklace and put it on him."It's also a protection necklace."she told him "t-thanks Skylar."Daniel grinned as he used her nickname.Alanis grinned at the use of her nickname.  
"You howl at the moon-"Alanis started.  
"A-and you b-bark at cars."Daniel finished.  
"Oh come on! We have an assignment to do from Ms. Fleck.I'll get what we need, wait here."Alanis said before getting up.  
Daniel reached into his bag and got his book out and went onto the lawn where he sat down on the grass.Alanis went into the house and soon came back out with a bag and dumped her back out right infront of Daniel.  
Sirius and Remus got closer to see what they were doing.  
"S-So what's this a-again?"Daniel asked as he sniffed the bottle's contents, but jerked back at the strong smell of ginger.Alanis laughed as he scrunched up his nose, while the smell lingered in his nose.  
"Ms. Fleck didn't tell us! We were supposed to make it for her class though."Alanis said taking the bottle from Daniel, who gave it to her gladly."You know, you might still be able to smell this in a few days from now."Alanis chuckled.  
"D-Don't remind m-me.That s-smells aweful b-by the w-w-way."Daniel told her.  
"It doesn't smell that bad Dan."she said.  
"T-Then you s-smell it."Daniel said, and she did.Alanis almost dropped it.  
"Alright, you were right."Alanis said.Daniel almost fell backwards laughing, even though he was sitting down.  
"The b-bottle has most of t-the ingredients a-already but we still n-need 6 drops of the rain water and lavender petals."Daniel told her while he let the water drip into the bottle. He pulled the bottle away and recapped it.Alanis grabbed the green bottle and swirled it slighting as the directions told them to.Alanis then grabbed the petals and took the herb bowl and herb crusher and put the lavender petals in, and crushed them before adding them to the bottle.Daniel took out his wand and tapped the bottle.  
"Donobo Keya Toake."he said before placing his wand in his pocket."T-try s-s-saying that d-drunk!"he challenged.  
"No it's not actually.My Dad can say it when he's drunk.But only when he's drunk though. Strange, I never found out why though."Alanis said grinning at her friend.Daniel laughed.  
"W-weird."Daniel said shaking his head."A-Alanis, you never d-did tell me w-what did happen when y-you went to Hogwarts."Daniel said.  
"Well, The Headmaster wanted me to attend Hogwarts."Alanis said.  
"A-and you said?"Daniel asked.  
"I declined."Alanis said."I told him that I had a teacher for the subjects that I needed to learn and I wouldn't need to come to Hogwarts."Alanis said.  
"And h-he said?"Daniel asked.  
"Said something about me needing friends.But I told him that friends aren't necessary." Alanis told Daniel.  
"B-but what am I, A-Alanis?"Daniel asked.  
"My friend."Alanis said.She thought for a second."Oh come on! If I said I didn't want to leave my friend they'd wonder why I would decline coming to Hogwarts for just one person."Alanis said.  
"You c-could've at l-least been truthful."Daniel told Alanis sincerely.  
"I refuse to abandon you just so I can go to school."Alanis told her friend.She shook her head"And besides, I don't like being around a lot of people.It makes me nervous or some thing."Alanis said.  
"You k-know, if you g-get a job, l-like you b-become an Auror, you w-wouldn't be able to b-be a field Auror?"Daniel asked.  
"Yeah, because I'm not experienced with being around people."Alanis said.She looked at Daniel."I wouldn't become a Healer either.If there was surgery, I might accidently kill a patient because being around people makes me nervous and one wrong mistake would probuably kill them."Alanis said.  
"G-geez, I'm g-glad I'm not a p-patient of y-yours then."Daniel chuckled weakly.  
"I don't get nervous around you Daniel! I mean, I've known you since…"Alanis's voice trailed off, not wanting to say 'since your parents left you' but Daniel knew she thought it because he frowned and looked down at his lap.  
"It's a-alright, you c-can say it."Daniel said.  
"I've known you since your parents left you."Alanis said in a soft voice.  
"I-it doesn't m-make me sad a-any more.It happened e-eleven y-years ago."Daniel lied.  
"Yeah but still, they were your parents and they abandoned you."Alanis said.Daniel paled a bit.  
"I-I think I'm g-going to g-go home n-now."Daniel said putting his stuff back into his bag.  
"Alright."Alanis said.Daniel got up and so did Alanis."I'm sorry I brought it up, but don't do anything rash.I'm here any time if you'd like to talk, Danny."Alanis said taking a step so she could hug him.  
"B-bye Skylar."Daniel said before running off.Alanis never did get to hug him before he left.Alanis sighed and put her things back in her bag.  
"I'm so stupid.Why did I have to bring it up? Why?"Alanis asked herself.Her expression lightened up."I should ask Dad to help me make a Howler.Then, I'd send it to Dan's parents.The gits."She said before going into the house.

Remus and Sirius went to report to Albus.Minerva just happened to be in the office when they arrived.  
"Did you find out anything?"Albus asked.  
"Well, we now know why she said no to coming to Hogwarts."Remus said lightly.  
"And?"Albus asked.  
"Because she refused to abandon her only friend."Remus told Albus.  
"What's her friend's name?"Albus asked.  
"Daniel or something."Sirius said.  
"Daniel DeRusso?"Minerva asked.  
"I'm not sure if that's the last name."Sirius said.  
"What do you know about him, Minerva?"Albus said.  
"I just know his name and that he's Ms. Pettulus's friend."Minerva said.She wasn't going to tell about him being a Werewolf.They could find out on their own.  
"Ah."Albus said.  
"We found out that his parents abandoned him 11 years ago, for some unknown reason." Remus said.  
"And he's known Alanis since his parents left, and he stutters a lot."Sirius said.  
"Oh, and it was his birthday today."Remus said."Alanis gave him a necklace."he pointed out.Sirius looked at Remus.  
"But then she told him that it was made of pewter, and not silver."Sirius said."And then they both said something weird."Sirius said."I can't remember what it was though."he said "Me either."Remus said.  
Minerva sighed, that was close.They almost figured it out by themselves.  
"Well, I have good news."Albus said.  
"What?"Sirius and Remus asked.  
"There was a Death Eater Attack, and the Aurors arrived.Quite a few Aurors claimed that they had seen Peter Pettigrew, among the DeathEaters."Albus said.  
"What?"Sirius asked.  
"Madam Bones said that if you show up, that they'll put you on trial, and probuably drop all charges against you."Albus told Sirius.Sirius whooped in joy."And you'll get custody of Harry."he said.Sirius and Remus grinned at each other before Sirius went to go write Harry and tell him the knews.


	4. Chapter 4

See? two chapters in one day.Good huh? I betaed this myself, can't afford one, nor do I have time too, so I'll be editing the other unbetaed chapters.

I don't own this, though PotO(phantom of the opera) still rocks! AS well as Harry Potter! WOOHOO!

Well, Sirius and Remus, and Harry, were living together in the village that Daniel lived in… well actually across the dirt-road from him. They had occasionally saw Daniel around the village but he was always coming or going.  
Today, Daniel was sitting on his porch reading a slip of paper over and over again until Alanis came.  
"F-finally!" Daniel said standing up.  
"I came as soon as I heard." Alanis said. "You're not alright with this are you? I mean, your mother, who you haven't heard from in 11 years decides to write you." she told him.  
"Of c-course. It was o-only done as one o-of my father's f-final wishes." Daniel told Alanis.  
"Daniel." Alanis sighed.  
"No! She's g-going to come h-here and think I'll a-accept her t-to love me a-again. She doesn't l-love me. M-my D-Dad did hate m-me for a w-while. But he at least a-admitted it, but also accepted m-me." Daniel told Alanis. Daniel was obviously hurt by his mother's letter.  
Alanis could see the hurt in her eyes.  
"I know Dan." Alanis said softly. "I know." Alanis hugged Daniel. "If she comes any where near you, I'll be here to protect you." Alanis whispered in his ear, gently.Alanis and Daniel both pulled away.  
"T-thanks."Daniel said.  
"Now if only I got you to stop stuttering." Alanis said smirking. She frowned. "I just ruined a perfectly good emotional moment." she pointed out.  
"Yeah y-you d-did." Daniel pointed out.  
"Well, come on, lets go to my house, now. We can go swim in the lake." Alanis said happily bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.  
"A-Alright." Daniel said. Alanis happily grabbed his hand, after placing the letter back in the mail box hanging next to Daniel's door, and then they both ran to Alanis's house, Daniel some times telling Alanis to wait up.

The next day, Daniel was in the library, doing homework for Ms. Fleck, when Remus saw him and came over with a book.  
"Do you mind if I sit here with you?" Remus asked politely.  
"N-no.Go ahead." Daniel said. Remus sat across from him and opened his book, though he didn't begin to read.  
"I'm Remus Lupin." Remus said.  
"D-Daniel D-DeRusso." Daniel said, looking up from his work.  
"What are you doing?" Remus asked interestedly.  
"Just h-homework." Daniel said.He looked down and wrote somethings down before he looked up again. "D-Don't you l-live across the s-street from me?" he asked.  
"I believe I do." Remus said. "Who's that girl you're always talking to?" he asked.  
"M-My friend Alanis P-Pettulus." Daniel said.  
"How come I've never seen your parents around here?" Remus asked knowing the answer but testing how far he could push.  
"T-They left here 11 years a-ago, right about w-when I was four. I haven't s-seen nor heard f-from them since a f-few days ago. M-My Father's d-dead, so t-that counts h-him out." Daniel said looking down at his notebook reading all his notes.  
"When'd he die?" Remus asked.  
"He was m-murdered in the r-recent Death Eater a-attack in D-Diagon Alley." he told him quietly.  
"Why'd they leave?" Remus asked.  
"T-There was some k-kind of attack when I-I was four, and m-my 3 year old s-sister had been killed b-by whatever a-attacked. My M-Mother threw me i-into a c-closet in t-the hall way b-by the door, during t-the attack and I g-g-guess they just l-left and f-forgot about m-me." Daniel said.  
It was partially correct. Daniel, when he was four had a little sister that was 3 years old named Judith Daisy DeRusso, when Daniel got bitten by the werewolf, Judith had gotten killed by it.  
"Oh." Remus said quietly. Daniel closed his notebook and started putting his things into his bag.  
"W-Well, I have to g-get g-going. It was n-nice to m-meet y-you Mr. Lupin." Daniel said before running out of the library quickly.


	5. Author's Note

You had it coming pplz. I can't write if no one's going to read my stories. So I may not continue this story or any other story. However if you wish for me to continue my stories, go to my profile and get my e-mail address so you can tell me.  
Either that or you can review as well. Either way, I'd appreciate if you could tell me since when I told my audience, you pplz about You Must Not Remember, just the summary had people excited. Well, I posted it, however there are 4 chapters done and only two people besides myself have reviewed. I'm really sorry for not updating for Harry Potter And The Survivor at The Dursley's and Harry Potter and The Day With Black however I have been moving into a new house and is finally settled and ready to write more chapters.  
So, review or e-mail me. 

Ocean Rlack


	6. Chapter 5

All info on first page.

Phantom of the Opera and Harry Potter, still rock in my book!

Remus and Sirius later on went to the grocery store and saw Joseph Kholes and Alanis. They were talking.Sirius and Remus listened as best they could.  
"How's Daniel?" Joseph asked. Bingo! That definitely caught their attention.  
"Not so good.His Mom is returning home .Apparently his father's last wish before he died was that Daniel and his mom would love each other again." Alanis said.  
"When does the wicked bitch of the west arrive?" Joseph asked in a bitter voice. Alanis looked shocked at her father.  
"A few days after Wednesday. You know, because Dan's not feeling that well and he might be better by then." Alanis said.Remus noted mentally to himself, that Wednesday was the Full Moon. "Oh, speaking about Wednesday, I'm going to be spending the night at Daniel's house." she said.  
"Uh-huh. Just don't get hurt." Joseph warned. Remus and Sirius looked at each other confusedly, Why would she get hurt?  
"Dad!" Alanis whined.  
"Hey, I've seen you when you sleep, you haven't." Joseph told her. "I'm surprised you don't put yourself into a coma that by how violent you are asleep." he said.  
"Dad, shut up!" Alanis said. "If I'm such a violent sleeper than why don't you put me in a hospital?" Alanis said.  
"Because if I put you in the hospital, who'd be able to make sure I stay out of trouble?" Joseph asked her teasingly.  
"Dad, you're such an old man." Alanis said. Joseph glanced at Alanis horrified.  
"Alanis, my dear confused loving daughter who has her mother's temper and brain, I should inform you that I'm not old, I'm only 33." he said.  
"Bloody Hell! You really aren't old!" Alanis said looking at Joseph. She narrowed her eyes and looked at her father. "Then why don't you start dating again?" Alanis said.  
"I'm afraid that your mother was the only one who held a high space in my heart besides you, Alanis. I wouldn't be able to date or marry again even if I wanted to." Joseph said. "So can you explain to me why you aren't dating Daniel at all?" he asked. Alanis turned red as her eyes widened.  
"DAD!" Alanis whined. "I can't date Daniel. He's my best friend!" she said.  
"He's also a guy." he said smirking at Alanis's flustered face.  
"No he isn't!" Alanis said. "Well, yeah he is but still! That's like me dating my brother, if I had one, that is." Alanis said.  
"Touché." Joseph chuckled. "Is The wicked bitch of the west going to be here for the festival this weekend?" he asked.  
"Yeah, unfortunately." Alanis said. Joseph groaned.  
"I don't like her."Joseph whined, childishly."She acts like she has a 10 foot broomstick stuck up her arse." he said.  
"That's too detailed." Alanis said. She shook her head insanely. "Urgh, bad mental image." Alanis told him. Joseph in turn chuckled.  
"Oh, darn, you're right. Really disturbing." Joseph said after a moment while shaking his head.  
"You know I will be there when she comes right?" Alanis said.  
"Alright. Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." he said. "Remember, you may not like her, hell, you hate her, but I still work with her." he said. Alanis laughed.  
"You never did mention what department she works in." Alanis said.  
"The Disposal of Magical Creatures." Joseph said. Alanis flinched visibly and shuddered.  
"Now I'm really going to give her hell. Sorry Dad but she's going to get hers." Alanis said.  
"Are you even allowed to do magic over the summer?" Joseph asked.  
"Nope." Alanis said. "But, I believe Muggles have their own ways of torture." Alanis said. She looked at Joseph before opening her mouth to speak. "Dad, can we get an attack dog before she comes?" Alanis asked sweetly. Joseph laughed as he shook his head.  
"No. I don't think you have to go that far, Alanis." Joseph said ruffling Alanis's hair. Alanis gave a frustrated sigh and tried to flatten her hair. "Besides, we have you.That's threatening enough." he grinned.  
"Oh well. It was worth the try." she said.  
"Yes, it was." he admitted.  
That was all Remus and Sirius heard before they left.  
Sirius and Remus went to report to Albus after they payed for their groceries and left.  
"Have you heard anything new Sirius, Remus?" Albus was their and he was currently talking to Minerva and Kingsley but then Remus and Sirius came while they were talking.  
"Yes, a good amount of information Albus." Remus said. He looked at Kingsley. "Kingsley, is there a Mrs. DeRusso working in the Disposal of Magical Creatures department?" he asked "Madame DeRusso, yes. Her husband was murdered in the last attack on Diagon Alley." he told Remus.  
"Do you know if she had a daughter and son?"he asked.  
"Yes. The daughter had been killed by an attack and the son went missing. She claims her son had been severly hurt before he went missing." Kingsley said.  
"What killed her daughter?" Remus asked remembering the conversation he had with Daniel.  
"It was a werewolf believe it or not." Kingsley said.  
"Well, I had a talk with Daniel, Headmaster, in the library today." Remus told Albus.  
"What did he tell you?" Albus asked leaning forward on his elbows.  
"Well, first after we introduced each other, I asked who his friend was and he answered Alanis Pettulus. I asked him why I never saw his parents. I knew they left, but I was curious to see how far I could push." Remus explained guiltily.  
"I see. Go ahead." Albus said.  
"He said that they had left him 11 years ago, when there had been an attack and he had been hurt and his sister had been killed, he told me that his mother had grabbed him and locked him in a closet by the front door and he said that he guessed they forgot about him and left." Remus said.  
"So that's why you asked me what had killed and attacked Madame DeRusso's children? Because Ms. Pettulus's friend had been Madame DeRusso's son?" Kingsley asked.  
"Yes." Remus said.  
"What else have you learned?" Albus asked.  
"That on the behalf of Mr. DeRusso Daniel's late father, Mrs. DeRusso is going to try to become the Mother person in Daniel's life again." Remus said.  
"Where did you hear this?" Albus asked.  
"In the grocery store.Alanis and Mr. Kholes were there talking about it." Sirius said.  
"What was it that Mr. Kholes called Mrs. DeRusso?" Remus asked.  
"the wicked bitch of the west I believe." Sirius said. Albus chuckled and Kingsley laughed.  
"Did you hear a specific date to when she was to arrive?" Albus asked.  
"No. But Alanis told Mr. Kholes a few days after Wednesday, apparently he's coming down with something. She also said something about staying the night with Daniel on Wednesday." Sirius said.  
"Wednesday's the full moon." Minerva pointed out. She thought she'd give them a clue.  
"I know." Remus said.  
"Didn't you say last time that Alanis gave Daniel a necklace and told him that it was pewter and not silver?" Minerva asked giving another clue.  
"Yes." Remus said nodding. Minerva could almost hear the gears in Remus's head starting to move and then suddenly Remus's eyes widened. "OH!" he said.  
"You thought of something Remus?" Albus asked.  
"Daniel is-" Remus began.  
"A werewolf." Minerva finished.  
"Are you sure Remus?" Sirius asked.  
"Not 100 sure." Remus said.  
"He is. Ms. Pettulus told me when she came here. But I had promised not to tell, but I didn't promise not to give clues." Minerva said.  
"Why didn't I see it before?" Remus asked.  
"Because you've only seen him once and actually talked to him and that was today." Albus said.  
"Yes, but still, I've seen him around enough to at least catch his scent." Remus said.  
"Yeah but he's most always been with Alanis so it's possible that her scent was stronger than his." Sirius said.  
Then an owl arrived for Albus. He opened the window and it was a Ministry Owl.  
"I seem to have another report from Mr. Kholes." Albus said.  
"What do we do about Mr. DeRusso now?" Remus asked wondering about the young werewolf.  
"I'm going to leave that up to you Remus." Albus said, his eyes twinkling. Remus was annoyed by everytime Albus's eyes twinkled.Albus obviously wanted Remus to talk to Daniel some more. "Now, I remember you saying you saw Alanis with Mr. Kholes? How did he act around the child?" Albus asked.  
"He acted as if she were his own child." Sirius said as if it were the most obvious thing ever.  
"Yeah, you can really tell that he really cares about the child." Remus said.  
"Well of course, he took her away from his father who would've probuably killed her in the first place!" Minerva said.  
The meeting went on and it was decided that Remus, Sirius, and Harry would invite the Pettulus's over for dinner on Tuesday.

A/N Pplz, read plz.

The story's not even close to done, it's just the beginning, but I will unfortunately have to cut it short since no one seems to want to read the story(although that depends on you folks). My fans, I apologize as this was the first Harry Potter story I have ever written even though I have two other stories posted first, I guess you did not like it at all and it was not satisfying. Not to worry, I will continue Harry Potter and The Day With Black, and Harry Potter And The Survivor At The Dursley's(although currently it's giving me tremendous writters block).

Sorry pplz. I was wrong in thinking you'd enjoy something different than my Comedy fics.

In Tears,

Ocean Rlack.

P.S...No Flaming.


	7. Chapter 6

Okay Pplz. I'm being nice here.  
Well...actually I was bored. I was sent home today since I twisted my ankle and have it in a cast and can't be in Field Day practice tomorrow. My parents are going to have to drive me to the real thing tomorrow, and thank merlin there's a picnic afterwards so we don't have to return to school! But I can't do my event.  
Well, here's the chapter. Read the bottom for what's happening next chapter. 

Remus and Sirius went over to the Pettulus's Monday evening and knocked on their front door. Joseph answered the door.  
"Oh hello! Do come in." Joseph said letting them in. He closed the door and led them to the lounge.  
"Nice house." Remus commented.  
"Thank you." Joseph said. "I'm Joseph Pettulus." he said.  
"I'm Sirius Black and this is my friend Remus Lupin." Sirius said. Remus was looking a bit pale. The full moon was in two days.  
"Nice to meet you." Joseph said shaking both their hands. Alanis came into the room but stopped when she saw Remus and Sirius.  
"Er…hi." Alanis said. She was nervous infront of strangers. She looked at Remus. "Alanis Pettulus." she said smiling at Remus and Sirius.  
"Alanis, this is Sirius Black and his friend-" Alanis cut Joseph off.  
"And Remus Lupin. I know, Daniel told me that he met him in the library yesterday." Alanis said. Joseph looked at Alanis.  
"Should he really be up and about?" Joseph asked.  
"No. I was just going to tell you that I was going over to Daniel's house to see how he was feeling." Alanis said.  
"Alright, just make sure you're home before dinner." he said .Alanis nodded, waved at Sirius and Remus and then left.  
"You have a pretty daughter Mr. Pettulus." Remus said.  
"Call me Joseph, or Joe. No need to be formal." Joseph said. "She looks exactly like her mother." he said.  
"Do you have any pictures of her mother?" Remus asked.  
"I'm afraid all my pictures of Grace, her mother and my wife, have been packed away. They have been ever since Alanis was born." Joseph told them.  
"What happened to your wife?" Sirius asked.  
"She died, giving birth to my Alanis. Quite a shame really, she was a good woman." he stated truthfully.  
"Is that your daughter's natural hair color?" Remus asked interestedly.  
"Oh yes. Strangely enough it is. My Mother thought Grace had a bit of Veela blood in her, until she found out that her family didn't have a drop of it." Joseph said.  
"oh really?" Remus asked.  
"Yes, indeed.Of course, we wouldn't know how Grace had the result of her hair color being silverish gray, but of course Grace's family was a bit messed up with it's genes. Her father had 4 different hair colors on his head when he was a child." Joseph exclaimed.  
"4 colors you say?" Sirius asked getting interested in this color stuff.  
"Oh yes. Red, black, a bit of orange and gray, so that might be where Grace had gotten it until I remembered that her Mother's hair was all silverish gray as well. It's a complete mystery that has the whole family boggled." Joseph said.  
"That is interesting." Remus admitted.  
"Well, getting off a silly topic, what do ya need?" Joseph asked.  
"We wanted to know if you and your daughter would like to come over for dinner tomorrow evening." Sirius said.  
"Oh, I'm afraid not. I'm not going to be home tomorrow and Alanis has school." Joseph said. Sirius looked at Joseph horrified.  
"In the summer?" Sirius asked.  
"Well, I never said Alanis was normal. She told me she wanted to continue school in the summer… Now that I think of it, the only time she doesn't have school is on holidays, when the teacher is sick, or on weekends. Or on days when she doesn't feel up to learning." he told them.  
"Oh." Remus said.  
"But how about we all go to the festival that's going to be in town this weekend?" Joseph asked. Remus and Sirius looked confused.  
"Festival?" Remus asked.  
"Oh yes. There are some festivals that go on here in the summer. There's going to be one this weekend. Lots of people go to it. My mother and my friends and their son come here from London for the festival. It's loads of fun." he said.  
"That sounds like a plan." Sirius said. They heard the front door open and Alanis came rushing in.  
"Dad, something happened at Daniel's house, I need to stay the night, and I think you might want to come along." Alanis said.  
"What happened?" Joseph asked standing straight up.  
"Remember when I told you about Dan's mother coming?" Alanis asked.Joseph paled visibly.  
"You can't mean…?" Joseph began.  
"Yes! Come on!" Alanis said.  
"I'm afraid we're going to have to leave." Joseph said. "I hope you can show yourselves to the door?" he asked. They nodded and Joseph and Alanis quickly left the house running to Daniel's house. "Alanis, did she hurt you at all?" Joseph asked.  
"My arm's almost chopped off." Alanis said pulling up her sleeve, it was wrapped up in a thin towel so it wasn't notice under her sleeve. Blood was soaking through the towel.  
"What happened?" Joseph asked as they ran.  
"She was there when I arrived. She was acting calm but Daniel was yelling at her every time she tried to come near him. Dad, you should've seen him. He was scared." Alanis said, the words breaking her heart. "Then I arrived, I kept on trying to tell her to leave. She ran over to me and put a knife to my throat." she said.  
"That's why your throat is bleeding?" Joseph asked looking at his daughter.  
"I hadn't noticed." Alanis said truthfully. "I was struggling and she said if he didn't calm down she would kill me, she tried to hurt me and ended up almost chopping my arm off. He then sat down and asked what she wanted. I then left to get you." she said. They opened the door to Daniel's house and heard quiet talking.  
"Caroline?" Joseph said as they entered the room where they heard the talking.  
"Joseph.W hat a pleasant surprise." said a brown haired woman.  
"What's the meaning of harming my daughter?" he asked.  
"She shouldn't interrupt a conversation, Joseph." Caroline said.  
"Leave Caroline. You can't force Daniel to do anything." Joseph said quietly.  
"Are you sure about that, Joseph?" Caroline asked, in a sick sweet voice.  
"If you don't leave I'm going to get the Ministry involved. You attempted to murder my daughter." Joseph said.  
"Fine." Caroline said before apperating away.  
"Let me check you out Daniel." Joseph said.  
"You know that sounded terribly wrong, Dad?" Alanis asked. Joseph scowled at her as he walked over to Daniel, who was curled up in a ball in the chair infront of the fireplace.  
Joseph took out his wand and put a checking spell on Daniel to see if he was alright.  
"Alright, it seems like you're fine… Would you come with me while I bring Alanis too St. Mungo's?" Joseph said.  
Joseph kneeled down infront of the chair Daniel was curling up in.  
"Or if you want, I could bring you to my house, there are apperation spells that keeps people out, the fireplace wouldn't let anyone in the house while we're gone, and the windows have unbreakable charms on them so no one can come in from the windows and the doors have anti-magic spells on the locks and doors and no one can come in unless you let them in." he said softly to the shaken up kid.  
All Daniel did was nod. This meeting with his Mother, he knew would give him nightmares forever. Especially since Alanis had gotten hurt.  
"I think we should bring him to our house." Alanis whispered.  
Joseph nodded and gently picked up Daniel, who rested his head on Joseph's chest with his eyes closed.  
"Come on." Joseph said before leaving the house.

They walked all the way to their house and Joseph layed Daniel down on the couch, who was asleep already, with his head laying on a couch pillow.Alanis went to a closet and got a clean blanket and came into the room and placed the blanket on Daniel, with her father's help since she only had one arm to use.  
"We'll be back." Joseph whispered before they left the house and after locking the door, Joseph grabbed Alanis and they were apperated to St. Mungo's.

A/N

Awww! I hate Caroline DeRusso! Poor Daniel!

Daniel:Y-y-you w-w-wrote it! You c-c-could've ch-changed it!  
Alanis:Don't worry Danny. Your Mom will get what she deserves! (gets a mischievous look on face)  
Daniel:S-S-Skylar?  
Alanis:Don't worry Danny. You'll find out later.  
Joseph:Both of you, go to school already!  
Daniel/Alanis:Okay! (runs off)

Next chapter Daniel meets his and Alanis' Idol and Remus, who confronts him about being a werewolf, finds out that Alanis isn't Daniel's only friend.


	8. Chapter 7

Pplz, be lucky I'm still bored. I don't like not being in school!  
Here's the chapter I told you about last chapter...I'm not telling you what's next though.  
Although, I think this is my longest chapter...don't know. 

Later on Daniel had been shaken awake and was staring into a pair of old twinkling blue eyes. Daniel knew those eyes weren't Joseph's or Alanis's.  
"W-Who are y-you?" Daniel asked softly and quietly.  
"Albus Dumbledore my dear boy." Albus answered.  
Daniel sat up. Then it occurred to him. It was The Albus Dumbledore! The person who was a role model for him and Alanis.  
"H-How did y-you get in h-here? T-The doors and f-fireplaces aren't s-supposed to l-let any o-one in, s-sir." Daniel said. "T-that is u-unless t-the person's a-aura is i-identified in t-the wards o-of the h-house." he added.  
"I'm not here alone, that is why." Albus said. "Remus, would you come over here?" he said. Remus went over to Albus and Daniel. He smiled at Daniel.  
"Hello Daniel." Remus said.  
"H-Hello Mr. L-Lupin." Daniel said.  
"I must ask, where Joseph and Alanis are, Daniel." Albus asked.  
"T-They went t-to St. M-Mungo's, sir." Daniel said.  
"What happened?" Remus asked.  
"M-my M-mother came t-to see me, a-and A-Alanis came t-to my h-house." Daniel said.  
"Oh, dear, are you alright?"Remus asked worriedly.  
"Y-yes. J-just a b-bit s-shaken up." Daniel said.  
"What happened to Alanis?"Albus asked.  
"M-my M-mother t-tried to s-slit h-her thr-throat. S-She c-caused b-blood t-to be sh-shed. A-Alanis was l-lucky t-to h-have made i-it o-out with h-her arm s-still in t-tact." he told them. He took a deep shuddering breath and closed him eyes. It scared him how he almost lost his best friend to his mother. He rubbed his eyes with the balls of his palms. He opened his eyes and lowered his hands and placed them on his lap.  
"You don't really seem comfortable on this subject." Remus commented. Daniel shook his head in agreement. "Headmaster, would it be alright if talked to Daniel alone?" Remus asked. Albus nodded and got up and left the room.  
Uh-oh. Now he'd bring it up.  
"I-I know t-that you know a-already." Daniel said coming straight out and saying it.  
"Well then, I guess this might either make this conversation more awkward or a lot easier." Remus joked. Daniel cracked a smile. "Does Joseph know his daughter's bestfriend is a werewolf?" he asked seriously. Daniel shook his head, though he was lying.  
"N-no.H-He doesn't h-have a c-clue."Daniel said.  
If it weren't for the fact that Daniel stutters a lot some one would've thought he were lying "Wait! I saw them in a store yesterday. She said she was going to spend the night at your house on Wednesday, and that's the night of the full moon. He said for her not to get hurt, what did he mean then?" Remus asked alarmed.  
"O-oh. W-well Alanis is a v-violent s-sleeper. G-gave me m-my f-first b-black eye sh-she did! Th-though sh-she didn't r-realize until m-morning, t-that she had h-hit m-me in the m-middle o-of the night u-until sh-she forced m-me t-to tell her." Daniel said truthfully.  
"You got your first black eye from a girl?" Remus said before laughing. He stopped after a minute or so and regained his lost composure. "When did you tell Alanis?" Remus asked Daniel.  
"W-when I w-was 5." Daniel said.  
"I know I shouldn't ask this but could you stop stuttering?" Remus asked smiling slightly.  
"Sorry about that." Daniel apologized.  
Remus was surprised, he hadn't really expected him to stop stuttering after he had just asked him.  
"Do you always stutter?" Remus asked, relieved when Daniel nodded.  
"I only do it when I'm nervous." Daniel said. "I did it when Alanis got the letter Headmaster Dumbledore, don't really know why I was nervous then though." he told Remus.  
"You were afraid you'd lose Alanis once you heard she had gotten an offer to become a student at Hogwarts." Remus guessed.  
Daniel thought about what he said and nodded.  
"When Alanis and I were doing a potions assignment for our teacher, Ms. Fleck.I was sort of nervous that it would explode, but I also knew you and your friend, Mr. Black were watching."Daniel said.  
"How'd you know it was us?"Remus asked.  
"I don't know.Instinct or something.I know I didn't see you but I somehow just knew." he said. "Also, I was told what the Headmaster wanted, and she also brought up my parents so that made me more nervous." he said.  
"I would expect after what I heard about them." Remus said.  
"The day before I met you in the library, the only thing I could do was stutter after getting a letter from my Mother saying she'd come to see me soon." he said. "And the day when I met you. I was nervous when we had met, because you kept on asking questions, and when they had gotten to the point when I told you about my sister's death, I wasn't really sure if I could trust you or not be nervous around you anymore." he said.  
"I have a question about that." Remus asked. "Did they really forget you there? When your mom put you in the closet?" he asked.  
"No." Daniel said, taking a breath in afterwards.  
"I see." Remus said quietly.  
"Oh, and I think you should know Mr. Lupin, yes Joseph does know about me being a werewolf." Daniel said.  
"What does he think about it?" Remus asked.  
"He doesn't really care. He's always saying how a person's always a person no matter what or something like that." he said.  
"Is Alanis going to be with you on Wednesday?" Remus asked.  
"I don't think Joseph's going to let Alanis leave the house. I mean she almost had her arm removed from her body." Daniel said "the way you make it sounds you'd think she'd be traumatized for life." Remus said.  
"I'm not sure." Daniel mumbled quietly.  
"Huh?" Remus asked.  
"Oh, nothing." he replied. He wasn't sure about how he was going to be when he would be transforming alone. Alanis had been with him ever since the first moon after he had told her, but she wouldn't be coming this moon. Maybe she wouldn't come for another moon again, and the thought of that scared him, honestly.  
"What's going through your head, Daniel?" Remus asked. Daniel sighed and shook his head.  
"Nothing. Just random thoughts." Daniel said. He thought of something. "Wanna hear some thing funny?" Daniel asked.  
"Sure." Remus said, letting the fact that Daniel just lied to him go for a while.  
"Well, you know that me and Alanis have our own teacher, but you want to know why we need our own teacher instead of going to school with the other kids in the village?" Daniel asked.  
"Why?" Remus asked.  
"Well, we also have a friend named Mathew Nilsson, and when we went to school with other kids, we sort of liked to cause trouble." Daniel said. "So we kept on getting warnings about getting in trouble, until, we had to leave the school permenately." he said.  
"You don't seem like the person to get into trouble." he said, then "What did you guys do?" Remus asked.  
"Dumpped-" after that first word, Daniel smiled slightly when he heard Remus hitch a breath as he looked at his serious face "4 gallons of live fish, mashed potatoes, chicken liver, butterbeer, and hiccuping potion on our teacher." he finished.  
"You didn't do that!" Remus said in disbelief.  
"Oh yes we did. I even have a picture of it. I'll show it to you some time." Daniel said smiling at the expression on Remus's face.  
"Live fish and chicken liver?" Remus asked his face in disgust.  
"my dear friend, Mathew, has a deranged mind." Daniel began, fake sobbing. "We tried to help him, but… but… but we were told it was helpless…" Daniel said as he continued to fake sobbing. He smiled and looked up, all happy again."But, he is find of kooky." he said.  
"You're strange." Remus said.  
"Yep. But my shyness is my cover. If I know you well enough, I don't stop bugging you. Or I don't stop until you start yelling threats… One time Mathew threatened that he was going to make sure I could never speak again. But thankful for me, Alanis came to the rescue." Daniel said chuckling.  
"What did she say?" Remus asked.  
"She'd make sure little Mathew Nilsson Juniors can't ever run around because they won't exsist." Daniel said chuckling.  
"What did your friend Mathew do?" Remus asked.  
"Scream like a girl and jump behind the couch." Daniel told him quite serious.  
"What she serious about that?" Remus asked.  
"I never saw her any more serious than before that happened." Daniel told him honestly.  
"does your friend Mathew know?" Remus asked.  
"Yeah.I invited him over my house once and he automatically figured it out." Daniel said.  
"how?" Remus asked.  
"He saw my Lunar Charts on the walls." Daniel said.  
"What does he think?" Remus asked.  
"He's cool with it. Though at the time I thought he just said that because he knew Alanis could cremate him and the fact that he follows her around like a lost puppy." Daniel also pointed out to himself. "If you're going to the festival this weekend you might get to meet him. His family comes all the way down from London for this festival." he said.  
"I've heard a lot about this festival, but I don't know why they hold it. Do you know why? And if you do, can you kindly explain it to me?" Remus asked curiously.  
"Well… It's like a… huge party… It goes on for 4 days straight, starting this Saturday, there's fireworks, and activities and food. There's even a few quidditch games. Of course, the muggles don't even know this town exsists so it's a perfect place for this festival." Daniel said. "But as to why they have a festival, no one actually knows. Everyone just thought that everyone could do with 4 days straight of fun and relaxation." he said.  
"Thank you." Remus said. "What's your favorite part of the festival?" he asked.  
"I don't really know. I guess the activities."Daniel said.  
"What about fireworks?" Remus asked.  
"My parents used to take me to watch fireworks. I haven't seen fireworks since I was 4, I usually went home before the fireworks were going to start… or because they were any way." Daniel admitted.  
"Oh." Remus said. "What about quidditch?" he asked.  
"I'm not good at quidditch. I'm terribly afraid of heights. Though Mathew keeps on telling me that I'd make a pretty good keeper if I weren't to afraid to fly." he said.  
"Oh well. I'm afraid of heights as well." Remus admitted shrugging. "What about Alanis and Mathew.What do you think they'd be on the team?" Remus asked.  
"Mathew I'd have to say commentor. Don't give me that look, I have good reason to believe so too. He actually does comment the games that go on at the festivals when he comes." Daniel said. "and about Alanis, I don't really know. I'm not sure she even knows how to fly a broom." he said truthfully. "Joseph's to protective of her to let her on a broom" he said quietly.  
"What's up?" Remus asked noticing Daniel's quieting tone.  
"Did you know that Joseph isn't Alanis's actual father? And that Alanis doesn't know this?" Daniel asked.  
"Yes.I do." Remus said. "How do you know?" he asked.  
"I don't really know how I knew. I just knew once I met Joseph." he said.  
"Would you tell Alanis this?" Remus asked.  
"No." Daniel said. "Alanis loves Joseph, and Joseph loves Alanis. I couldn't and wouldn't be able to do that to them." he said truthfully.  
"Daniel, what do you do on a full moon?" Remus asked, remembering that Alanis is usually with him on the full moon.  
"Well, Alanis and I would go down to the basement until I transform and then Alanis and I would play with a bunch of tennis balls. I know it sounds strange but it's actually fun." Daniel said smiling a bit.  
"How would Alanis stay with you? I mean, werewolves are harmful to people."Remus said.  
"Werewolves don't harm animals." Daniel told Remus.  
Remus, of course, knew this because before the Wolfbane potion came out, his three friends would stay with the wolf in their animagi forms. Then it hit him!  
"What is Alanis?" Remus asked.  
"A mysterious Alaskan Husky in some town in England." Daniel told Remus half humorly. He looked at Remus. "How'd you know?" he asked.  
"My friends, became Animagi because I'm a werewolf. My friend Sirius, he turns into a huge black shaggy haired dog the size of a bear."Remus said.  
"Nice comparison." Daniel said. "Do you need to keep a leash on him all the time?" he asked. Remus laughed at the joke Daniel had made.  
"No." Remus finally answered. He became serious(AHH: no pun intended) then. "Why don't you spend the full moon with Sirius and I? I mean, your friend wouldn't be with you and I don't think it would be good if you were alone for the first time in a while." Remus said. "How long had Alanis been an Animagus?" he asked.  
"Ever since she was 4. It took her two weeks to learn how to become one because her Mom was one and it's like geneology or something." Daniel said. "She started wondering what was wrong and she figured it out that very year and became an animagus, so I wasn't lonely. It was only a year later that she got it out of me though." he said.  
"She's got to be the youngest Animagus alive." Remus said astounded. "Animagi Transformation at the age of 4. Wow." he said. "So how about it?" he asked.  
"Sure I guess. Why don't we run around in the forest then as well?" Daniel suggested.  
"What forest?" Remus asked.  
"The one behind the house. It's about 100 acher's long. I asked Joseph. He owns it you know." Daniel said. "He let me and Alanis run around the whole night in the forest a couple of times. It will be fun." he said.  
Remus was reminded of the Forbidden Forest, right behind Hagrid's hut. Just the fact that the forest was behind the house they were in kind of made him think. Also, he was curious as to how much Alanis and Daniel were like him and Sirius. Sirius and Alanis were a lot alike already and so were he and Daniel. It was actually quite scary.  
"Sounds alright." Remus said nodding. He got up. "Well, I really must go Daniel. See you Wednesday." Remus said.  
He and Albus left.  
As soon as they left, Joseph arrived home.  
"Hey Kiddo." Joseph said softly. "Alanis is going to be in the hospital until Wednesday, but I'm going to have to leave tomorrow. I don't want you to be here alone so I arranged it with Mathew's parents and he's going to be coming over tomorrow morning and staying until Alanis comes and he's going to be watching after her." he said.  
"So, Alanis won't be able to come with me on Wednesday?" Daniel asked sadly.  
"That depends on her arm. But at seven on Wednesday, Mathew will have to go home, so Alanis will be left here with you until you transform. I won't be back until Friday so you know." Joseph said before retiring to bed.  
Daniel stared at the ceiling of the living room and started to drift off to a peaceful sleep.

#A/N#  
If anyone has any questions about the story, since usually in some reviews I read there are pplz who ask the author questoins, and so far I haven't gotten any, I will be more than glad to answer them. So, review pplz!


	9. Chapter 8

okay pplz...okay the only 3 pplz to reply, here's another chapter and I'll be posting chapter 9 as well. So happy reading! 

Daniel felt himself get shaken awake, an groggily opened his eyes to face another boy.  
The boy had dark red hair, that looked like it was black, that went down the bottem of his peirced ears, gray eyes, with small black glasses, and soft features on his face.  
"Hey Danny. How ya feeling, mate?" The boy asked.  
"Like how I usually feel a day before the full moon, Mathew?" Daniel suggested, sitting up.  
"Hey lighten up, mate, I'm here to take care of you.Not get on your bad side." Mathew said to his tired friend "Sorry, Matt.I'm just tired." Daniel said. "Thanks for being concerned."he smiled.  
"No problem Dan." Mathew said. He sat down next to his friend. "So, what are you going to do tomorrow? I mean, full moon and all, and I don't think Alan is going to be with you." he said sadly patting Daniel's leg.  
"Well, there's a neighbor across the street from my house. He's a werewolf, and his friend Sirius Black is an illegal animagus so we're going to be running around the forest tomorrow for the full moon." Daniel said.  
"Oh. Well, I should let you return to sleep." Mathew said handing a goblet of sleeping potion to his friend.  
Daniel took the potion and drank the potion down in one gulp. He drifted off into a nightmare filled sleep, where pictures flashed by and nails scratching a chalkboard were heard only.

The next day Alanis went home, and at 7 Mathew went home and soon enough Remus and Sirius came and Daniel left and they went into the forest, where they had fun. Alanis went out as well, but she never saw them. She didn't want them to know that she was out. Daniel in his werewolf form (which I don't care what anyone says it looks like I still say it looks like a wolf because it's my story!), kept on stopping when they were playing around, thinking he had heard Alanis or caught her sent, but after a few minutes began to play with them again.  
They spent the night howling at the moon(which Remus found amusing) and playing. Him, Daniel, and Padfoot found a lot of fun out of chasing squirrels, every now and then. They got into many playful fights, which Daniel always lost because he was much smaller, but he had thought it was fun anyway, with rolling around in the leaves and ground of the forest playing in dirt, getting bitten by each other quite a few times. Daniel made a mental check to see if his ears were still attached to his head when he was back in his human form, since they hurt so much.

In the morning when Daniel returned to the house (Remus and Sirius went to their own home) he returned to see Mathew there.  
"Dan, did Alanis go out with you?" Mathew asked.  
"No. Why Mathew?" Daniel asked, ignoring the pain in his ears.  
"Alanis isn't here." Mathew said.  
Daniel sighed. He was really tired and his body ached. Plus Alanis was missing. Great!  
"I'll throw some more clothes on and help you look for her." Daniel said. Right now he was wearing a pair of shorts and t-shirt (he hid them somewhere so they wouldn't get ruined)  
"No. You go rest. I'll find her. I think it's best if you rest anyway." Mathew said quietly.  
Daniel was really greatful for Mathew, for he shooed him off to bed when he really needed rest.  
Mathew continued to look, and finally found her after a while.  
"Hey, Alan, would you teach me how to become an animagus?" Mathew asked Alanis.  
"Sure Matrinalia" Alanis said.  
Alanis had called Mathew 'Matrinalia' ever since they were 6 and he called her Alan. She also called Daniel 'Danielle' as a joke.  
"You know, I want to be there and help Daniel as well. I really care for him and I would think that would help since Werewolves are harmful to people, and I remembered how you were an animagus to help Daniel so I thought I'd ask you." Mathew said.  
"Yes, I get it Matters." Alanis said.  
'Matters' of course was a nickname for Matrinalia, that Alanis thought was so amusing.  
"Thanks Skylar." Mathew said. "look, I better get home. I'll see ya this Saturday. Bye." he said before leaving.  
Alanis turned into Skylar the Alaskan Husky and ran up to Daniel's room in her house, and saw him sleeping so she jumped on the bed and layed down next to him, next to the wall, with her head laying on Daniel's stomach.

#A/N#  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter for after chapter 9 which will be updated in this same day, I am going to be putting my fanfiction writing on hold because I am writing a novel at the time and finals are coming up. Plus I have to read a Tale of Two Cities and do questions for it by Friday and that's in two days, so wish me luck and encourage me on my book so I can get back to You Must Not Remember, Harry Potter And The Day With Black, and lastly Harry Potter and Survivor At The Dursley's.  
When I come back to writing, I will have two more stories for you. They are called:  
The Tale of Ireni Trelawney & Long Lost for info on those two stories leave your e-mail address with your review and I will get right back to you.  
So fair well and enjoy this chapter and chapter 9. If I can, I will also update Harry Potter And The Day With Black one more time.

Ocean Rlack.


	10. Chapter 9

Here it is pplz, I'll miss you but you can still review.It's the purplish little button at the bottom!

Skylar was woken up by a light weight on her head. The light weight was stroking her head and she kept her eyes closed so she could feel the weight massage her head.  
It was then that she realized it was a few fingers on her head. She opened her eyes and saw that a very happy Daniel was petting her. She yipped and nuzzled his fingers with her long nose, and she heard him chuckling. She got up and went to the foot of the bed and pulled his sock off and ran from the room.  
Daniel got out of bed and put his slippers on. He was still in his pajamas, so it was kind of funny when he ran downstairs and out of the house following Skylar trying to get his sock back.  
"Skylar! Come on! Give me my sock back, now!" Daniel yelled as he chased Skylar. He didn't notice Sirius and Remus coming over as he ran into the back yard of the house.  
"Was that Daniel?" Remus asked Sirius.  
"Yep." Sirius said.  
"What was he yelling and chasing?" Remus asked.  
"Something about a sock and I think a dog." Sirius said. Daniel and the dog ran past the house again, but this time had a red head chasing them.  
"Daniel! You're supposed to be in bed! You're sick and you're going to be even sicker! What are you doing out here?" yelled the red head.  
"Am I really sick?" replied Daniel as he stopped running.  
"Yeah. You've been asleep for 2 days.It's Friday today." the red head said. "Now why are you chasing after Skylar anyway?" he asked.  
"She stole my sock!" Daniel said.  
"Oh really? She must've taken it off your foot then. Because if she didn't, you wouldn't be bothering running around outside in your pajamas chasing a dog, who's insane." he said.  
"hello Daniel!" Remus spoke up.  
"Hello Remus! Hello Sirius." Daniel said smiling at the two. "Remus, Sirius, this is my other friend Mathew Nilsson.Mathew, this is Remus Lupin and Sirius Black." Daniel said.  
"Hey."Mathew said.  
"Hello." They both said.  
"Where's Alanis?" Remus asked.Daniel and Mathew looked at each other, then back at Remus and Sirius, and shrugged.  
"We dunno." they said. Daniel turned to Mathew.  
"Why are you here anyway?" he asked.  
"Well… I came to check on Alanis and you, since Joseph wasn't going to be home until 1 o'clock in the morning, and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to watch some of the kids in town practice for the quidditch games tomorrow." Mathew said.  
"did I hear quidditch?"came a groan. They saw Alanis at the door of the house. Alanis threw something at Daniel and he caught it. "Oh, and Danielle?" Alanis said.  
"Yes Alan?" Daniel asked.  
"Skylar had fun with your sock." Alanis smirked. Daniel looked at his socks and it had holes in it.  
"Why can't Skylar chew on tennis balls or something other than socks?" Daniel asked.  
"Skylar?" Sirius asked.  
"Alanis's animagus form. Skylar, the mysterious gray and white Alaskin Husky, who's greatest life ambition is to make sure, me, Mathew, and Joseph never wear socks again." Daniel said as they all went into the house.  
"Ah, that's what you were chasing." Remus said.  
"It's more like who. It only goes to show that I have to many split personalities. All of them have names, ya know?" Alanis asked.  
"You name all of your split personalities?" Sirius asked.  
"What can I say?" Alanis asked. "Yes." she said "are you insane?"Remus asked.  
"I don't know. I don't know what being insane feels like." she told them.  
"Oh! I can tell you!" said Mathew.  
"Really?" Alanis asked with a blink in disbelief. She gave a second blink when Mathew nodded. "Jeez, I hope not. Matrinalia, now that I think of it, I don't want to know." Alanis said. Remus and Sirius looked at the three kids.  
"What's with you guys calling Alanis 'Alan' and Alanis what's with calling Daniel 'Danielle' and Mathew 'Matrinalia' ?"Remus asked.  
"Well you see, Alan is what we're guessing Alanis would be named if she were a boy." Mathew said.  
"And Danielle is the female version of the name Daniel, and I made Matrinalia up so now the name Mathew has a female version." Alanis said smirking at her friends.  
"Of course, I get some stupid made up name." Mathew said, making Alanis and Daniel roll their eyes.  
"Of course you do Mathew. It's only because we love you." Daniel said smirking at his friend. Alanis looked at Daniel and Mathew.  
"Honestly Matrinalia, I don't see what Daniel sees in you." Alanis said.  
"HEY!" said both Mathew and Daniel.  
"Of course, I'm almost blind in one eye so that really doesn't matter, does it?" Alanis asked her two friends.  
"You're almost blind in one eye? Which eye?" Sirius asked.  
"Yeah, it's my right." Alanis said.  
"Hey Alanis, where's Joseph?" Remus asked.  
"Bussiness trip. Somewhere off in Germany." Alanis said.  
"I didn't know Joseph speaks German, Alan." Mathew said.  
"He…doesn't." Alanis said after thinking for a minute. "So Matrinalia, what brings you here?" Alanis asked.  
"Daniel make her stop!" Mathew whined(want some cheese with that whine)  
"Make her stop what?" Daniel asked.  
"She won't stop harassing me!" Mathew said in a pathetic voice.  
"I don't see anything wrong." Daniel shrugged. Mathew pouted.  
"You're really mean." Mathew said.  
"No. I mean, I don't see her harassing you." Daniel stated calmly.  
"You're blind!"Mathew said, disbelievingly.  
"Almost. Does that mean a thing to you?" Daniel asked his friend.  
"Yes… It does.You need glasses. I'm asking Mum to bring you to an eye doctor." Mathew said.  
"I'm not getting glasses, nor am I putting stuff into my eyes." Daniel told his friend.  
"Then go blind." Alanis shrugged.  
"See! She understands at least!" Daniel said.  
"You're not going blind." Alanis rolled her eyes. "Unless you want to go blind… I know a charm how to make you blind." she grinned at her friend.  
"No thanks." Daniel said, giving her a fake nervous look.  
"Didn't think so." Alanis smirked.  
"I still think you should go to an eye doctor." Mathew said.  
"If it would make you feel better than ask your Mother." Daniel said.  
"Why can't you say Mom like a normal 15 year old?" Alanis teased.  
"I have no reason to." Daniel said.  
"True." Alanis said, nodding in understanding.  
"So, any more news on The Bitch of the West?" Mathew asked Daniel.  
"No." Alanis and Daniel said quickly.  
"That's good. You know, you can get her arrested for attepted homicide on your part Alan." Mathew said.  
"I should. I think I'll talk to Dad about it later." Alanis said.  
Suddenly there was a tap on the window and there was an owl Alanis had never seen before. She went to the window and took the letter from the owl and gasped when she saw who it was from. 


End file.
